Wishful Thinking
by nerdyweazel
Summary: Two kingdoms come together due to the wishes of two young royals in line for the throne. Many challenges stand in their way before unity occurs. Eventual Froglip and Irene romance.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Through the vibrant greens, the pair approached the clearing while golden sunshine poured through the trees in their passing. Clear skies burst into view once the two entered the velvet space. The two children tumbled down the small hill, seeming to glide along the emerald waves until they reached the bottom. One object in the center of the clearing stood apart from their surroundings, which the strawberry- blonde- haired girl had her gaze locked on.

Grabbing her companion's hand she asked with a curious smile and wide eyes, "What is this thing of such great beauty?"

"It's the Wish Granter, a centuries old weeping willow."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thunder seemed to boom and echo along the walls of the underground kingdom as rocks were moved by its subjects. A storm was raging outside as well as inside the cave of the mountain as a young goblin woman rushed through the upper tunnels of the city. She felt sick; wiping sweat off her dark green forehead, pushing her wild magenta hair back when it flew into her face, and gnashing her dull teeth together to ward off her oncoming headache while she ran.

Approaching an exit, lightning cracked, causing the goblin woman to jump as light flashed off of her glowing yellow eyes in the dark of night. A high piercing sound could be heard a few feet on the other side of the cave, in the sun people world. She quietly left the shelter of the cave's high ceilings into the storm that quickly drenched her, leaving abnormal hair to fall over the face of a peculiar beauty in the goblin world. Despite a temporary loss of vision, she followed the noise she heard before. Lightning struck above acting like a spotlight near the area where the sound was being emitted. Finally, the goblin woman pushed hair back in the exact moment that the lightning struck and she found the source of the persistent shrieking.

The light illuminated a crying goblin infant. It's shivering green form wrapped in a large, flowing black cape. When the goblin woman looked down upon it, it ceased howling and looked up at her with wide, sad yellow eyes, the cape slipping from its head to reveal sleek bat- like ears and hair a shade lighter than her own. No visible deformities had befallen the child, unlike the goblin woman who clicked her stone shoes together, which hid her ten human toes contrasting the two that normal goblins were born with. She felt something while looking at the infant; pity, sympathy, love? That was the pure emotion that many beings longed to experience, this creature before her was no exception. As she reached for the infant and the thunder roared, she remembered what this exit was used for and realized why this poor child would be out in the storm.

Unwanted goblin infants were brought to this east exit to eventually die alone during the sun rise over the course of several days, or, the quicker option, of getting eaten alive by wolves. She stood awestruck in the rain as the infant began to howl, unable to fathom why no one would desire such a lovely, little "monstrosity" and leave it to die. She kneeled down, making sure to fully envelope the infant in the cape all the while cooing to it. Saving and nurturing this child would not only bring her joy, but keep her parents from inquiring of how and when she would continue the family line.

Quickly returning to the entrance of the goblin kingdom, the woman ran to the lowest level of the city while clutching the child to her chest. Tossing the boulder that served as a door to her private chambers, she frantically laid the now sleeping infant on the makeshift canopy rock bed in the corner and lit a bedside lamp. Slowly walking towards the bed, she brought the lamp up to the infant's comfortable sleeping form, curled up and sucking on its thumb, and smiled warmly while gently ruffling its hair.

A sudden knock at the door caused the goblin woman to gasp and jump. She quickly closed the curtains on the bed, pushed back her hair, and attempted to wipe the rain off of her face before putting on a polite smile and answering the door.

"Princess Feronia, your presence is requested in the royal throne chambers," said a loyal subject of the goblin kingdom.

"Of course."

* * *

"We fear that we are nearing the end of our reign, my dear," said the Goblin King, Janus, while rubbing his hand over the queen's. "Please tell us that you are with child. Insurance is needed not only for the royal family, but for the remainder of the goblin kingdom that our line will continue before we pass on." He shifted uncomfortably in his throne, looking down at the goblin princess with hope.

Feronia thought back to the sleeping child in her chambers, and glanced up to sadden, hopeful looks of the goblin king and queen. What of her husband? How would she explain this situation to the goblin prince without him being angered by her not consulting him or even discussing what she was about to do?

Regardless, she went forward with her idea. With trembling voice she said, "Well…I- I have a child," face flushing as the eyes of the king and queen shot open and their jaws dropped.

"You do have a child? Why did you keep such good news from everyone? "the Goblin Queen, Sevina, inquired before she leaned forward and grabbed the young goblin woman's arm, pulling her closer to the royal couple. "When will you give birth? Have you thought of a name yet? What sex is the little royal? Oh, a little prince or princess- how outrageous!" During Sevina's bombardment of questions, she had jumped from the throne, and rushed to Feronia with her navy hair sprinkled gray like stars in the night sky flowing behind her. She grabbed her face, squishing it together and shrieking the last comment, which shook the cavern walls, much to the humor of Janus who coughed into his graying green hand to conceal a chuckle.

"My Queen, please allow the princess to explain herself, "Janus spoke over Sevina's hysterical giggling as she danced, or more appropriately dragged, Feronia around the throne room. In response to Janus, she halted and blushed before squeezing the goblin princess's arm and resuming her seat on the throne beside the king. "Please proceed."

Feronia nodded. "My…son… has already been birthed." The King and Queen exchanged a look. "I'm sure that you are aware, despite your good reign over this kingdom, that there are those who would not hesitate to bring harm to the royal family and seize the throne by any means. So, my son was birthed in secrecy. I deeply apologize for not revealing this information sooner, your majesties, but I wanted to protect my son and the future of this kingdom… my prince agreed to keep this from you as well. Waiting until you were near your death beds to tell you merely seemed the best…"

"I see," the King and Queen said simultaneously. They both glanced at one another before looking down at the fearful goblin princess.

"You have exhibited…" she flinched, "a love for your son and the continuation of this kingdom. We are honored that you and our son will reign once we should pass. May you further bring life and strength to this land," Janus said warmly. Feronia smiled, borderline tears as the king spoke again, "Regarding your son, we will keep his existence a secret into death. I advise that you do not reveal his identity until you assume the throne and he has grown to a less vulnerable age. Like the toadstools grown in this kingdom, our time is waning, but waxing has begun for another pair on the throne. Make us proud, Princess Feronia."

"Thank you so much, your majesties. I will." The king and queen nodded, signaling an excusal. She bowed, turned on her heel, and slowly exited the throne room, not knowing that that would be the last time she would see the king and queen alive.

Once out of the throne room, Feronia sprinted towards the goblin prince's private chambers, knowing he wouldn't be in the quarters they shared at this hour. Each lamp's light she passed reflected off of her eyes in the darkness of the underground pathways until she came across another pair of reflective, glowing orbs. The goblin before her was mid-way closing the makeshift door when he stopped and looked up at his princess.

"Feronia, I was just leaving to find you," the Goblin Prince, Turnius, called around the boulder. "Do you wish to partake in a romantic dinner tonight, the king and queen omitted, my princess?" She snorted and smiled at his use of the title; there was no need for such formality when the two were alone or in the company of his parents. At the mention of Turnius's parents, Feronia remembered their previous conversation and her "son" sleeping in her private chambers.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Turnius glanced at the sleeping goblin infant on Feronia's bed before he asked in a hushed whisper, "Where did he come from?"

"From one of the east exits; he was left there to die, Turnius," her eyes began to water, "I couldn't leave him there. He was _howling_ during the storm, and appeared so helpless and scared," she began sobbing, "I- I- I implied that he was _your_ s- s- son that we hid in secret to avoid him being murdered. Please don't be angry with me," she pleaded before collapsing to the floor at his feet.

He kneeled down and gathered the goblin princess in his arms, pulling her close. He tucked a piece of magenta hair behind one of her slender ears, and whispered, "Feronia, how could I ever be angry with you? I love you and intend to rule this cavern with you by my side. Also, this child," he turned them both towards the goblin boy, "is a solution to our complicated situation," he said while gently running his hand over her stomach.

"I suppose you are right. I've tried every remedy, potion, and magical incantation to assist with my infertility, and nothing has worked. Why was I cursed with this name? A goddess of fertility I am not," she quietly cried, her voice muffled by the prince's arms as she began to fall from his grasp.

"My princess," he began while pulling her up to stand, "I do not mean to interrupt you, but how will we explain his being to the kingdom?"

"Should anyone inquire of his birthparents, we will tell them that he is ours'; his features resemble my own don't they? Of his past? We will inform him that we hid him from the kingdom in order to train him to be the best ruler."

"That seems plausible. What if his real parents make themselves known?"

"Leave that to me," she said as she moved to awaken their son.

* * *

 **Notes:** The goblin infant/ the royal son is Froglip, and his parents are Prince Turnius and Princess Feronia. Also, all characters, aside from my OCs, belong to George MacDonald.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun set in the outside world, the goblin morning was just beginning. Clinking of a pair of stone shoes and frantic footfalls down one of the mountain's tunnels alerted the guards standing outside of the Goblin King and Queen's royal chambers of the royal couple's arrival.

"They must have passed in their sleep; they looked peaceful, my lord and lady," the captain of the guard, Reigard, said sympathetically while standing outside. "We will all mourn the loss of these great rulers… I am deeply sorry, your majesties." All three goblins looked as if they would be ill, and immediately fell silent.

The guard who escorted them to the royal chambers after informing them of the royals' demises broke the silence. "Greatest apologies, your majesties, but a coronation ceremony is required to be conducted the same day that the previous," he choked a bit on the last word, "king and queen pass."

The royal couple visibly displayed their disgust for such an immediate transference of power and disregard for honorable loved ones, but it was a goblin tradition.

* * *

"Sweet prince, please refrain from playing with mommy's dress," Feronia called to her "son" while he hopped around her private chambers, and batted at her long, frayed black gown with his tongue protruding ever so slightly. "You do look like a little frog, don't you?" she asked the child, who glanced up at her. "I just recalled we never gave you a name last night," he responded by gutting his lower lip out, "My little frog prince….Froglip?" he giggled and directed a toothy grin her way. "Do you like that name, child?" he crawled over and hugged her leg to which she picked him up and cooed at him before a knock sounded at the door. A darkened mood consumed the soon to be goblin queen as the happiness she felt with Froglip quickly vanished, and she remembered the deaths of those who acted as her parents and how she and Turnius would have to be sworn in to fill their positions.

"Come in, Majora," she called over her shoulder as she finished hiding Froglip in her makeshift closet, but not before she kissed him on the forehead and told him he wouldn't be alone for long.

"My lady, you aren't dressed yet?!" the handmaid asked in a shocked tone. She quickly ran over to a makeshift chair where the gown laid and, without warning, approached Feronia and ripped her gown off.

The goblin princess shrieked as the gown was torn away from her shoulders. Then she said in good humor, although still in a dazed state, "A warning would be greatly appreciated next time."  
"Forgive me, but we must make haste, your majesty. Any time in between their," she swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing, "passing and the coronation ceremony is ground for any kind of undesirable behavior."

"Then, I'll try my best to prepare in a fashionable manner."

Feronia then focused on the task at hand, and assisted Majora in preparing herself. Once the gown was on, she realized that it was the same attire Sevina wore to Turnius and Feronia's nupitals. Rather than go into hysterics, she bit the inside of her lip to the extent where it drew blood and looked at the ceiling to hold the tears, which were threatening to pour out, in her eyes. The handmaid then pulled something wrapped in the leaf of a sacred oak out of a pocket in her dress, and handed it to the goblin princes who once again had to ward off hears.

"It has been worn through every generation of goblin woman nobility; you must wear it," Majora spoke as Feronia turned the object over in her hands.

Something wet and slick on the inside of the crown touched her fingers when she removed its dressings. She stared at the inner rim, and moved towards the light of a lamp. The inside of the crown was matted with blood, and her fingers were sticky with the drying substance. She looked towards the looking glass in the room before the crown slide out of her hand and everything was muted aside from the repetitive clanging of the iron object as it hit the ground once then bounced several times before ceasing movement. Feronia's gaze was locked on the image of herself in the mirror; hands covered in blood, wearing the gown of the former queen, and a discarded, soiled crown lying on the floor. Majora was now screaming to get her attention.

Beginning to shake the princess, sound slowly came back fuzzy. "-cleaned it- rocks cracked down… Feronia. Feronia!"

"Forgive me… I'm listening, Majora," in trembling voice.

"The guards ensured they cleaned the crown."

"Why did they have to clean it in the first place?"

"Well," the handmaid began, shuffling uncomfortably, "an incident occurred in the work area early this morning; two carts collapsed under high levels of pressure and weight. Several areas are in need of restoration now… You see, your majesty, this caused an avalanche, so sections of the ceilings in the royal chambers fell and… damaged…the dead before they could be removed. The Queen's… skull… was crushed….That would explain the blood you see now."

Majora moved to retrieve a basin from the makeshift closet where Froglip resided. This seemed to trigger Feronia back to reality when the protection of her son was at hand. She turned so quickly her spine snapped, and rushed the confused handmaid. Barred fangs were in view and a sharp hiss was heard when Majora was slammed against a cave wall.

Her face contorted with fear when the princess spoke, "Don't you ever rummage through my things without my permission," slam, "These are _my_ private quarters," slam. Blood was smeared on the handmaid's face. "Understand?"

Feverishly nodding, Majora stuttered, "I-I-I und-der- st- sta-stand, y- your maj- jest- jesty. I was- was go- going to get some- some- th-th-ing to re- re- re- move the b-b-b-"

Feronia released her hold as she realized the rough treatment she was issuing towards someone she had once identified as a something like a sister. "Majora... I'm so sorry," she said softly, attempting to wipe the blood away with the oak leaf. "I don't know what overcame me. Can you forgive me?"

Fear gradually changed to a state of calm with a quick flash of mistrust, but she smiled nevertheless. "Yes. It's understandable for your majesty to react in such a manner, what with all the 'excitement' that has befallen the kingdom. Should you need to converse with me on the matter or any other subject please don't hesitate to find me."

"Thank you," she replied before hugging her.

Meanwhile, a terrified Froglip trembled in the closet, too afraid to move or make any noise.

* * *

Gulping, Feronia made her way down the cavern corridor to the throne room cradling Froglip in her arms. The poor infant cried when she released him from the closet; whether he was afraid of her or fearing his own safety was difficult to tell, but once she talked to the young goblin, he calmed down. The soon- to- be queen knew that it was a bad idea to take the little prince with her, but she couldn't leave him in alone again. Especially if there were to be another avalanche with the potential to destroy her private chambers, leaving her son trapped, she refused to leave him alone. Hiding him during the coronation ceremony would prove to be a challenge.

"Is it safe for him to be here?," Turnius asked while leaning against a wall, arms crossed, a few feet away from the entrance. "Every goblin in the kingdom is required to attend." He swept aside some loose strands of navy hair, sneezing as drops of water from the ceiling landed on his flushed green nose.

"I will admit it's not the best idea, but he can't stay stowed away from the public's view forever; he has to come out sometime." Turnius sneezed again and barked out a cough. "Please tell me you're not falling ill. No one can handle another…death… right now, certainly not your Queen," Feronia said before gently pecking his cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I assure you. It's most likely a common chill, nothing worth worrying over," he said before wiping his forehead, and returning her kiss. Then, he looked down to the child that the princess was now bouncing on her hip. Extended arms reached towards him and mirthful giggles left the young goblin as Turnius leaned down, smiled, and ruffled his light pink hair. "Perhaps, he will be fine. Majora has told me that a table has been brought in, if you feel the need to, you may hide him beneath it," he quickly walked to the entrance, stuck his head in the doorway for a moment, and returned to say, "The throne room is empty should you desire to do so."

Feronia brought Froglip back into her arms, and carried him into the throne room. The light was brighter than usual due to a plethora of blazing torches. Eight on the south wall, nine on the north, and two unlit above each throne; each torch representing a ruling generation. The stone thrones glittered in the light of the fire, and the goblin princess's attention was drawn to the table that held two iron crowns. She drew closer, examining each for any grotesqueries, and was on the verge of picking one up when she heard footsteps and talking outside. Quickly, the table cloth was brought up and the future prince was set down gently with a pat on the head.

"Be good, little one," Feronia said in a hushed tone.

"I hope they are to your standards, your majesty."

Feronia dropped the cover, and twirled around to come face-to-face with Majora. She pleaded that the handmaid would be unable to hear her heart pounding.

"Forgive me if I surprised you. The ceremony is going to begin within a moment. May I escort you back into the corridor to allow your subjects admittance?"

"Why yes, of course," she nervously laughed after the goblin woman had already begun to move her out of the throne room.

* * *

"You aren't nervous at all?"

"No. Everything will be fine, my…Queen," Turnius said through a sharp- toothed smirk.

"Turnius, now is not the time," Feronia mumbled while running a hand through her hair and sighing.

He pouted before saying, "One tries to make another laugh, and what do they get in return? They get scolded." Feronia merely shook her head in response, and again sighed.

Before anymore could be said between the two, Majora came out of the throne room. "They're ready for you."

The two looked at one another before following the handmaid. Once inside, Majora disappeared into the crowd of goblin subjects leaving the two to walk up to the platform that held the thrones. They stopped in front of the platform when Reigard made the appropriate signal, and turned to face their kingdom. The captain of the goblin guard moved between the two thrones, and cleared his throat, intending to address the entire goblin kingdom.

"Concerning the deaths of Janus and Sevina Nemes, the former King and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom within Mt. Swinica, their line will continue," he paused, "here," again, "tonight. Prince Turnius and Princess Feronia Nemes will receive these noble titles and the duties and responsibilities that follow."

At this point, the goblin captain touched the shoulders of the two nobles who each grabbed one of his hands and were lifted onto the platform. He placed their hands on top of one another, and they faced each other as he moved towards the table to retrieve the first crown.

"Recite the words you have known since birth," Reigard commanded Turnius.

"I pledge my allegiance to this kingdom and all those who dwell within it. May I rule with the concerns of goblin kind as high priority, and bind this mountain with the love and unity held towards my Queen. Bless the iron heart of the goblin kingdom," he recited with left fist over heart, and right arm behind back.

Reigard placed the King's iron crown on his head and bowed. Then he turned to Feronia to repeat the process, which went smoothly. The royal couple then clasped their hands together, released them, turned towards their subjects with arms open wide, turned towards one another again, and clasped their hands together once more. This ritual symbolized the personal relationship between the king and queen, the bond they shared with the goblin people, and their love for the kingdom. Reigard nodded for both of them to sit on their designated thrones while the second-in-command to the goblin guard, Zempzees, retrieved the torch representing Janus and Sevina's reign.

Now, it had been known that the creatures of the goblin kingdom, known as "goblin pets" by the sun people, were permitted to roam the mountain at any time and in any place. So, no attention was attracted when a blue, demonic feline jumped onto the throne platform and rubbed against the legs of the table before slipping underneath, except for that of the young prince's. The cat flicked its tail back and forth in front of the child's face who attempted to grab it, and pet the cat's back. Before he was even able to touch it, the cat slipped out from under the table.

"May the light of the fire guide your path during your reign," Zempzees said as he moved above and behind Turnius, "King Turnius Nemes," he lit the torch above his head, and everyone bowed. Everyone failed to notice the small hands reaching out from under the table cloth and gently smacking at the platform in search of the goblin cat. The goblin guard then proceeded to Feronia, and said, "May the light of the fire guide your path during your reign, Queen Feronia Nemes."

Afterwards he lit her torch in the same manner he used with Turnius, but before everyone could bow and applaud the royal couple, focus was centered on the infant who had crawled across the stage and now stood in front of the thrones. Froglip walked towards Feronia, dragging the purring goblin cat in his tiny arms. He stopped once he reached the Queen's throne, looked her straight in her yellow eyes, smiled, and said, "Mommy."

* * *

 **Notes:** Maternal instincts are scary, especially when they start to get the better of adoptive parents. Also, I'm pretty sure that "nemes" is Hungarian for noble, kind, and gentle; thought it was fitting for Froglip's parents, at least for now that is.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag."

"Don't you mean from underneath the table cloth?"

Feronia scowled at Turnius over her shoulder in response. They were in her private chambers; the Goblin Queen with her back to the King while gently petted the young prince who had fallen asleep holding the blue demon cat from the coronation ceremony. The King was sitting in her chair sporting mock hurt on his features.

"It is true though, Feronia," he said through a smirk,

"Turnius!" she snapped, now fully turning around, "Can you fathom the severity of this situation?! He is not ready," she said stressing each word, "Your parents advised that it would be best to conceal his existence and identity until he was of age to be presented to the public. He's still a child! He's not prepared for life's hardships; the negativity, the sorrow, death, disease, the list is too long. Yet you can sit there smirking while another may be plotting his demise. You disgust me," she snapped her spine when she turned to retrieve Froglip who was now wide awake and on the verge of crying, "I'm leaving to take him somewhere where he will be safe."

"What? He's _our_ son and the future of this kingdom; you can't just take him. And Feronia," he reached out to gently take her arm, "…my Queen, I love you. Please behave rationally and allow us to discuss this before you leave so hastily."

The moment he touched her arm she ripped it from his grasp as if it was scolding hot. "Behave rationally? Behave rationally! Don't you dare tell me to behave rationally," through barred teeth while poking him in the chest with a dully clawed index finger. "He is _my_ baby boy. If I desire to take him with me, then he'll go with me." As she began moving the boulder that served as a door, Froglip at her hip and the cat at her feet, she looked over her shoulder once again, "Don't follow me."

"Feronia! Wait!" he called out desperately as she sealed the passage.

Sprinting up the tunnels at full speed to the exit where she found Froglip, Feronia was unaware of the pair of shinning green eyes that were chasing her. At the exit, the light of the moon drenched her and the goblin child she now held to her chest. The future prince shivered in her arms when the howls of wolves could be heard in the distance.

The goblin queen looked down with her back to the entrance of the kingdom while saying, "No, my Prince, I am not leaving you to the wolves to be devoured unlike the previous monster of a mother you had before. "

"Monster of a mother?" a voice cackled cruelly. A dark figure with bright green eyes seemed to slink around the surrounding boulders until it reached an open space. White light hit glinting fangs before attention could be drawn to the remainder of the goblin's appearance. The goblin woman before the pair of royalty was a sickly yellow- green with untamed fuchsia hair similar to Froglip's and, despite being grotesquely lanky, held a significant amount of muscle under her thin skin. "My, my, my, the Prince to be," hips swaying back and forth as she moved towards the pair and in front of the entrance, "Funny, I seem to remember leaving that thing," she pointed a clawed hand at the child, "to the wolves. It doesn't deserve to be alive, and it definitely doesn't deserve to be King. After all, it is my property, so I suppose it's my child, and therefore my Prince. Now, shouldn't that make me Queen?" she asked while walking forward, causing Feronia to gradually move back.

"Of course not. You're not part of the royal family."

"Ah, but neither is that thing," she spoke as she stopped and crossed her arms, cocked a hip, and laid a clawed hand underneath her chin. "A mere subject can obtain a position of power without possessing any royal blood," tapping claws at her chin she said, "Following that, then that means that potentially anyone could claim the throne. Hmm, suppose one were to, oh I don't know, remove the Queen. No murder involved, it could just be an accident involving the Queen attempting to kill off her own son, but in the process she is also torn to pieces by a pack of ravenous wolves. Then, while the whole kingdom is in mourning, a new Queen will be needed, and I will be there." She began counting the steps off on her claws, "Gain the King's favor, become Queen, and produce a greater child than that thing, or…I could always just steal one," she smirked.

"I didn't steal him; I saved him when you left him here to die," Feronia hissed through barred teeth.

"He wasn't yours to save."

Froglip's birthmother chose that moment to lunge forward, swiping at the air dangerously close to Feronia's throat. The goblin queen struggled to avoid the razor sharp claws while holding a kicking and screaming Forglip. Quickly, losing some of her magenta hair in the process, Feronia rushed behind a large boulder, and set the child down next to the goblin cat who rubbed up against the prince in an act of comfort. She turned to face the goblin woman who had taken on a fighting stance, and returned her with one of her own. The other goblin had the advantage in the fight; she was quicker and had sharper features compared to Feronia's duller fingers and teeth and her size causing her to have a slower reaction time.

Feronia charged forward, all the while weary of the other's claws. She managed to push the other against the side of the mountain, earning a satisfying crack while witnessing a trail of blood following the other as she shrank to the ground. The goblin woman glared up at the queen and used the wall to launch forward, both hands directed at the other's chest. Missing, Feronia grabbed the other's arm and unintentionally threw her near where Froglip was situated.

Meanwhile, the demon cat comprehended that the situation was going to turn gruesome and that his companion was in danger. He jumped on top of the boulder shielding the prince, and pounced in front of the smirking goblin woman as she raised her own claws to strike it down. The queen gasped as the two collided; the feline landed on its feet, blood trickling down its face, and a scar forming over its left eye, while the goblin woman howled in pain clawing at her right eye that had been sliced open.

The commotion on the mountain caused the wolves to draw nearer, their outlines and reflective eyes were now visible through the forestry. They closed in on its base, some beginning to climb to where the fight was occurring.

Looking over the edge of the cliff, Feronia viewed some of the wolves scrapping at the side of the mountain, while others began to climb. She turned towards Froglip's birthmother, and pulled her up, intending to drag her towards the edge of cliff. The other scratched at the queen's hands, still screaming as she lost vision in her right eye. Feronia's grip on the other began to slip, allowing for the goblin woman to twist around with her back to the cliff.

While blood gushed through the fingers of the hand she held up to her damaged eye, she growled, "That child will bring you nothing, but misfortune. Once I am Queen, he will no longer exist and neither will you!" she screamed attempting to rush forward, but Feronia had already begun pushing her back.

The two goblin women struggled for several moments before the cat positioned himself behind the prince's birthmother and the queen was able to gain control and move the other towards the cliff's edge. Feronia did have one advantage over this goblin; the majority of goblins' weakness was the sensitivity of their feet, and her deformity allowed for this weakness to be omitted, but this would not be the same for the goblin woman before her. The moment the goblin woman's ankles touched the side of the demon cat, the queen slammed down on the other's toes with her stone shoes.

The shriek of Froglip's birthmother when she was wounded and began to fall caused Froglip to refrain from crying, several flocks of birds to scatter from the trees, and the wolves to cease their movement and look up. Her body gave a sickening crack as it hit the ground, and was immediately torn to shreds by the wolves.

Without a second glance, Feronia scooped up Froglip and the feline, and sprinted into the cave and down to her private chambers. She would do everything in her power to ensure that Prince Froglip would receive everything he would desire and need, and would protect him with her life from that moment on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A year later, the birth of a girl had taken place the night before. This occurred outside of the goblin kingdom, beyond the forest, and inside the castle of a human kingdom. A plethora of subjects (advisors, guards, maids, cooks, what have you) were bustling about the castle grounds in preparation of celebrating the birth of a princess. If one were to travel around the grounds, they would find that gorgeous gold, pink, and white decorations were hung in the garden, eloquent dishes were being prepared and brought into the dining hall, royalty and other guests were being escorted in, and everyone was conversing joyously.

Despite the mirth-filled atmosphere, not everyone was as focused and overjoyed by the child's existence. Unbeknownst to the kingdom's subjects, aside from the most trusted, the queen was gradually dying. A healer had once informed the queen that if she were to give birth her body would be unable to sustain it and her health would begin to deteriorate until she met her demise. The royal woman dismissed the healer's warning believing that he was deceitful in order to frighten her to the extent of purchasing birthing remedies. Now, she regretted that she hadn't taken heed to his warning.

It proved difficult for the young queen to leave the comfort of the shared bed, even with the assistance of four handmaids. Her body had become frail; skin that had once been rosy became stark white, bright blue eyes lacked the spark of life, golden hair turned stringy and flat, and a strong demeanor now seemed almost helpless. Three handmaids quickly dressed the woman and attempted to conceal her descent into illness, while the most trusted and eldest, Lootie, who knew the queen's secret left the room in search of the king who she ran headfirst into upon opening the door.

"Your majesty, please forgive me," the handmaid said while she frantically brushed herself off and moved to assist the king.

The royal threw his hand up and smiled before addressing the woman, "No need. Your behavior is comprehensible under such circumstances," he paused and looked down at her once he pulled himself off the ground, "Are you alright?"

"A better state is unfathomable for myself," her face turned a bright red, moss brown hair began to puff out under the handkerchief, and her eyes widen as she recalled what she was setting out to do, "but your Queen is in desperate need of aid. Her highness appears to be growing worse." She looked over her shoulder to ensure that the door had closed before continuing, "I am aware that it was within your best judgment to inform me of the Queen's illness, but viewing her in this condition is unbearable and prompts me to wish of never being told. With her condition…it seems as though she will not make it through the night, and perhaps even this day…,"Lootie broke into tears once she trailed off.

Up until that moment, the king was attempting to conceal his pain, but failed miserably once his love's friend openly voiced what they both dreaded. "May I see her?"

"The others should be finished." She knocked on the door, and opened it for the king after receiving no response. The handmaids rushed out, each bowing in the king's presence before leaving, and after giving him a reassuring smile Lootie followed suit.

"Hera!" After hearing her name called so sharply, the queen snapped out of her illness- induced trance.

Hera, groaning, sat up from the chair that she had sunk into, and sent a tired, sad smile the king's way, which broke his heart and left him feeling bittersweet. "Alexander!" She replied in a mock tone while stretching and yawning. "I presume all of the guests have arrived meaning I have to awaken entirely. Oh, so restless," she said in between yawns. "How is our little princess?"

Alexander shook his head before responding. The queen could be so scatterbrained; always focusing on everything at once and talking at lighting speed, even when tired, but he admired her consideration and confidence in her communication skills. "Irene is fine, and Lootie is most likely fussing over her as we speak. Everyone has indeed arrived," He approached her and firmly grasped her shoulders, "Regardless of all the commotion today, I am more concerned with you, my Queen."

She snorted, lightly patting his cheek while the sparkle of humor and life was restored in her eyes, "Please refrain from addressing me so formally…my King!" she laughed. The grim, serious look that crossed Alexander's features caused her to quickly shift her mood. "I feel…fine, a bit sickly, but fine," she said scrunching up her shoulders and face while nodding vigorously. Several attempts were made to get off the chair, and when Alexander moved to help her she finally used all of her strength to push off. "See? I am fine."

"Alright...," he responded while drawing the word out, and sending a questioning look Hera's way. Upon catching his gaze, she pursed her lips and put her head towards her chest, giving him a look. "Perhaps we should greet our guests?"

A gentle smile replaced her sassy look before she responded with a "Yes."

* * *

"Lord Nicholas and Lady Elizabeth," bow, "Lord Nadal and Lady Paavai," bow, "Lord Bastien and Lady Adeline," bow.

"Your majesties, the last of the guests has arrived. Queen Hera, it may be in your best interest to rest; there are chairs in the ballroom," suggested a servant. She nodded, to which the servant escorted her into the ballroom.

Elizabeth turned towards Nicholas, whispering so that it was still within hearing range of Alexander, "My, Lady Hera appears rather similar to a drowned rat," the other royals barked out cruel laughter before Elizabeth, who was still chuckling, leaned towards the King, asking, "Demise is near, is it not? If I were you, I would worry about what may occur after her death; you would not desire another to overthrow you and seize the kingdom?" she brought an oriental fan up to cover a grin that revealed her crooked teeth. "Every royal remembers when Lord Tsukasa's kingdom was captured and raided once Lady Olan ceased to live and rule," she ran short fingers around the string of jade beads that hung about her thick neck. Like the oriental fan, the jade necklace had been stolen from the Chinese kingdom "No one would desire that to occur in _your_ kingdom should Lady Hera leave this world," she looked around the hall, "and this wonderful place you have created."

"We are allies," Alexander said while grinding his teeth and sending a fiery glare towards Elizabeth.

She flinched before lightly patting him on the back and laughing, then stuttering out, "D-d–darling, I w-was joking. J-just some light b-b-b-banter on this joyous day. Everyone is aware that nothing can compare to La-Lady Hera's beauty, and," she choked out a laugh, "of course, we are allies. Those two were invaded because they were _trouble_ …" She cleared her throat, and took on a more serious demeanor before politely asking, "May we see the princess?" Alexander gave her a questioning look, then nodded once he judged her intentions as pure.

The king led the other royals through the main hall and the dining room into the ballroom; he wanted to check on the queen before leading them to his daughter. To Alexander's surprise, Hera was holding a smiling Irene and grasping her small hand when he and the others entered the ballroom. Hera glided towards them in her golden gown, golden hair flowing behind her with some of the color restored in her cheeks. Sunlight streaming through the room's windows reflected off of her features; her beauty was blinding. When a pair of tiny eyes finally fluttered open, which received several gasps, they revealed a blue so pale that it rivaled the sun hitting an iceberg.

Elizabeth, Paavai, and Adeline rushed forward to take the princess from the queen's arms, whereas Nicholas, Nadal, and Bastien were shifting uncomfortably from a distance. None of the royal couples had children, aside from Alexander and Hera, and desired to drag out their own reign without worrying about children for as long as possible.

Hera sighed in relief as the weight of her daughter was lifted, and she slowly approached Alexander. "Hardly even a day- old and she has already captured everyone's attention. Let us hope that she has the ability to rule past the day that her features expire and is not tempted to manipulate others with her beauty," she gave a sideways glance towards Elizabeth, "like some." The queen recalled a time when she was close friends with the other queen who was known as a high beauty. She became aware of what she was capable with her gorgeous, youthful appearance, and began to take advantage of others. Then, once she was married at sixteen, her looks began to wither, her personality and rottenness was projected outside as well as in, and she came to fit an English stereotype. "That day may not be long off," she whispered, which caused Alexander to give her an odd look as he didn't know if he heard her correctly. Before he had time to ask, a servant had stepped in between the two.

"Requirements for a celebratory dance have been prepared," the servant motioned towards the orchestra that had been setting up while they were conversing, "I shall move the guests in within a few moments, your majesties," he said before bowing and taking his leave.

* * *

Tuning of instruments echoed across the walls of the ballroom and hit the high ceilings like thunder. Royals and other guests were assembled along the walls, but a plethora moved forward once the members of the orchestra took positions to begin playing. An elegant dance started in time with the music, and the dancers looked similar to flowers as they swirled. Hera's golden gown flowed freely, Elizabeth made sure not to have her emerald green Victorian gown touch the floor, Paavai's orange, yellow, and gold sari brushed the floor, and Adeline's periwinkle blue gown would occasionally dip and shift across the marble floor. All of the men were dressed in black as if in mourning.

Alexander dipped Hera and spun her further away then pulled her close before speaking. "Are you alright, Hera?" The queen was beginning to lose her grasp on the king's hand, falling behind tempo, becoming clammy, and profusely sweating.

"I assure you," she coughed, her face turning a bright red, "I'm fi-"

The last thing the king viewed was fright in her eyes before she went limp in his arms. His grip on her almost slipped, causing her gown to move further out. What occurred next was almost catastrophic. Pavaai tripped on the deceased queen's gown, sending Nadal down with her when she landed on the queen. Discovering that the queen was dead, she let out a gruesome scream that frightened everyone, prompting them to stop and look in their direction. Bastien, being one of the kinder kings, was unable to handle the prospect of anything dead, and so he tried to abscond. Rather than fleeing, he fell on his own feet, sending Adeline, who had still been in his arms, into the orchestra. She fell into the strings section, breaking a cello and base, and propelled a violinist's bow into the crowd watching the scene. The bow hit another guest in the back of their skull knocking him forward causing many to run should other objects be used as projectiles. Few guests stayed behind, and were covered in punch when a drummer's sticks flew into the bowl, much to the delight of Irene who had been sitting on the table. Upon seeing Irene, Alexander helped Nadal and Pavaai up, and then ran through the wreckage of the ballroom to grab his daughter and move her to safety.

* * *

 **Notes:** Hera is eighteen, Alexander is twenty-six, and Lootie is twenty- one. Nicholas is thirty- five and Elizabeth is twenty. Nadal is twenty- two and Paavai is seventeen. Bastien is thirty- four and Adeline is nineteen. Ethnicities are used (Hungarian, English, Indian, and French), but I'm giving every royal group the same general kind of kingdom, so it's not going to be accurate, such as the Chinese kingdom having a King and Queen, rather than a traditional Emperor.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A dole of doves flew past the cemetery on the outskirts of the human kingdom to reveal those who had gathered in mourning. The king placed a light pink rose on his deceased love's grave, stepping back from under the shade of the oak tree that grew behind her marble headstone and returning to take his daughter back from the former queen's most trusted handmaid. All of the attendees were sobbing with the exception of Irene, who with a lack of emotion stared at her mother's grave, and Alexander, who knew that his wife would desire for him to approach their loss with a more optimistic perspective, such as the health of their daughter.

Looking down at the creature in his arms, the king recalled viewing his delighted daughter gradually become dismayed, as if she could comprehend what had occurred, within the days that followed the queen's death. Rushing to replace the decorations that celebrated the birth of a princess with those that represented the demise of a queen while making several other arrangements; it was all too much to bear. He looked towards the eastern tower where the doves had flocked, awaiting the rise of the sun. Then he threw his head in the direction of the oak tree, feeling his face heating up and eyes begin to water while his daughter hugged his arm, and, unable to watch as the tree's leaves hit Hera's grave, hot tears leaked down his face.

* * *

"No amount of apologizing can remedy this or bring her ba-" Alexander cut Lootie off when he turned his tear- stained face towards the handmaid, and merely shook his head when she opened her mouth to speak again. She nodded before leaving the infant princess's nursery and shutting the door.

Alexander blinked back the fresh tears that threatened to fall and quietly approached his daughter. When the king reached out to move the blanket that covered the princess's face, her pale blue eyes snapped open and stared straight through his own amber ones. The infant extended her tiny hand in order to grasp her father's thumb, while he gently smiled.

"Thank the stars I have you, my dear. I don't know what I would have done had both of you been lost," he whispered, tears still in his eyes. "I promise to protect you with my life if need be; you are my entire world now."

A soft knock sounded at the door, and Lootie stuck her head in with, "Your majesty, I apologize for interrupting, but your guests are preparing to leave… perhaps it would be best to see them off?"

The king sighed in response before slipping his thumb away, and leaving the princess with a small smile. Unbeknownst to Alexander, during the one-sided conversation he had with his daughter, warm- colored light was flashing in the east tower and a plethora of doves had flown to the north tower where the nursery was held. Now, the soft sound of wings flapping outside the window of the tower could be heard, flashes of yellow, orange, and pink light were bursting above the infant's crib, and there was a light scent of roses engulfing the room. Finally, the flashing ended when grey light flashed, vanishing like mist, leaving the sweeping of fabric against the stone floor to be heard. The child, curious and a bit alarmed, let out a cry from her position in the crib, which caused the translucent and beautiful head of a woman to appear above her.

"Such a sweet child," the woman said through a bright smile before turning to the side, suddenly consumed by depression, "…just like your mother…" she whispered. She moved back towards the crib and brought her head down to get a better look at the infant before continuing, "It is assured that I will never leave you. I exist beyond mortality," sparkling a pale grey, she faded away, then flashed back into view with a bright pink burst of light, "you see," a small spindle of clear thread that glinted in the sunlight pouring through the window appeared in the woman's hand, "I am magic."

The magical woman slowly pulled the thread down from Irene's crib to her door, and vanished to place more thread throughout the castle grounds before returning to the princess's nursery. "The thread will aid you soon… granddaughter."

Footsteps up the stairs that lead to the northern tower caused the woman to quickly turn, her long, flowing pewter hair and purple gown shifting in her movement. As the door to the nursery opened, the woman disappeared, leaving behind pale gray sparkles, which could easily be mistaken as dust visible in the sunlight. Alexander opened the door and hesitated before entering, as if he could sense that another had been in the nursery before he returned. Shaking his head, he entered and picked up Irene who caught sight of the magical thread the woman had left behind before grasping at the air and giggling.

"Irene, my child, what is it?" In response, the infant princess seemed to point towards the door, earning the surprise of the king. "The door?" the girl nodded and he retreated in the direction of the exit. Opening the door, he began to walk down the stairs of the tower, taking note that with each step his daughter grew more delighted. Upon reaching the end of the stairs, they arrived on the second floor of the castle before the king asked, "Which direction, Irene?" Once again, the princess seemed to point, but, rather than a door, it was near the stairs to the first floor.

As Alexander began to utilize his daughter's reactions as indications of where they should go, the two royals found themselves in the kitchen. The king's presence in an area that was reserved for servants startled the cook, Emmanuel, who flung the wooden spoon he was using.

"Your m-m-majesty," he kneeled quickly, "i-is something wrong?"

Before Alexander could respond, Irene began laughing once a sack full of turnips on the floor began to move, prompting both the cook and the king to follow the princess's gaze. Frantic rustling from inside the sack was heard before several of the vegetables hit the floor and a small grey and white kitten was revealed. It mewed at the humans before its tiny claws batted at one of the turnips.

Emmanuel sank to the ground pleading, "I know animals are not permitted where food is served, but I couldn't let the young creature die; it followed me here alone after I found it's dead mother. Please do not inflict death on the feline or I!" he cried.

The king set his daughter on the floor next to the kitten, both of whom immediately took a liking to each other, and then walked over to the cook and patted his shoulder. Emmanuel glanced up, the tears in his eyes receding when Alexander smiled in the direction of Irene embracing the kitten while it rubbed the velvet- like fur of its face against her.

"I believe we can find a place for it," the king said through a smile.

* * *

 **Notes:** Thanks go out to GoddessNefertari17 for reviewing and support.


End file.
